Hitherto the dashboard support has been formed with a recess through which the airbag emerges in a collision, to protect the passenger of a motor vehicle. The recess was closed by a flap attached via a hinge to the dashboard support at the edge of the recess. The flap was covered by the lining of the dashboard with a plastic foil coated with cellular material. The known method had the disadvantage that the flap had to be produced and assembled as an additional member, something which was costly in labour and money.
To obviate this disadvantage, a flap has already been produced as an integral component of the dashboard support, but this has hitherto been successful only with a construction having a layer of cellular material under the foil, so that the foil lining is not pulled into the joint between the dashboard support and the flap, as is the case with thin foil linings drawn by vacuum on to the support.
It is an object of the invention to provide a construction for an internal cladding member, such as a dashboard or a side door cladding of a motor vehicle, wherein the flap for the recess for the emergence of the airbag in case of danger is unitary with the support of the internal cladding member but also allows a thin foil which is applied by vacuum to the support. At the same time, the thin foil must not be pulled into the joint between the flap and the support, but must cover the joint smoothly.